galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
List of locations of Titanic origin (Omni 02)
The following is a list of locations of Titanic origin. Major locations Cathedral of the Old Realm The Cathedral of the Old Realm is the single oldest Titan construct existing long before the current universe came into existence. It's interiors are the last remaining objects that physically exist in the old universe before it was destroyed by Vernietigen. The Titan named Dominion currently looks after it as a reminder to the other Titans of what happens if the universe gets destroyed. It is widely believed that this cathedral was the former place of worship of the Ancients. Nearly every Titan is depicted on a stained glass window, the strongest ones being depicted in the main hallway while the "I' appears as a statue in the main altar. Only the main chapel still exists though Dominion has the power to create more rooms. However, Dominion was told to never build beyond the cathedral itself as that would defeat his purpose. Arckadium At the solid core is a massive moutain called Mt. Arterius, the single largest mountain in the universe. It towers at 14,000 kilometers, and a massive city known as Arckadium exists both within and on the outside of the moutain. A broken portal, presumed to have been a smaller scale Stone Ring, appears at the mountain's base. When the city was functional, this is where citizens would have entered the city since it would be impossible to directly descend to the city without burning up or being crushed by the gravity. This made the city an ideal stronghold against enemy invaders. A forcefield made out of Maj surrounds the entire mountain altering the gravity in the area to be a comfortable 1.1 G. The forcefield has weakened over time but Dhragolon Majites are aiding the Karnasaurs in restoring the forcefield so that the city does not get destroyed by the gravity. But even without the forcefield, artificial structures exist that defy the enormous gravity. Today the city remains abandoned and in disarray. Since the destruction of the Omni over 20,000 years ago, no mortal has set foot inside the city. The first to do so since then was the Galactic Senate Special Operations Corps. However, the Titan Na'zrah still remains within the Communion Hall, the largest room in the entire city. Balconies circle the room for 100 stories. Landmarks Yggdrasil The "Tree of the Universe" is located in Val Hala, and is nearly as large as the Earth. The tree was once believed to be the make-up of the entire universe, and is an object of great significance to the Vikings in Val Hala. Mt. Arterius The largest mountain in the universe is located on the planet Arckas, and within its stones lies the lost capital city of the Titans, Arckadium. Mt. Arterius is as tall as the Earth is thick, and supports an ecosystem to rival that of many of the most life filled planets. It is theorized that the core of Arterius is where the Titans stored their most precious ores, the kind used to create their most valuable metals. It's original name is lost in time, but its modern name was given in honor of Grand Admiral Arterius Arckas of the Great Horned Dragon Empire. Other cities Jerusalem While in the universes of Omniverse, Jerusalem is empty, it's the city described in the Book of Revelation. Jerusalem is located on a partially desert, partially volcanic planet. It's a sanctuary in an apocalyptic wasteland filled with its own food, water, and atmosphere. The city of Jerusalem is the newest city of the Titans, and is a place where the Guardians of Secrets and many of the Ancients go for rest. It's walls, gates, and floors are protected with Titanic symbols that literally prevent the mind from becoming hostile and keeps only pure thoughts abound. It is also protected by a massive "magical" barrier that wards away any enemies. Jerusalem is practically invulnerable, and is meant to stand as a sanctuary where people from all sides of any conflict can come together in peace. The location of the city is only known by the Ancients and the Titans; mortals and psuedo-mortals cannot reach it without the assistance of either of them. Babel Babel was originally meant to be a recurring design in many of the Ancients' cities. The city is composed of a vast fertile landscape with few houses surrounding a single colossal tower where all of the functional parts of the city and most of the housing lies. While there are several cities built by the Ancients that copy this design, most of them are destroyed; many of which were destroyed by Titans who disliked the idea of Ancients becoming as powerful as the Titans themselves. Babel itself still exists, and is the home to quite a few of the Ancients as well as many psuedo mortals. Val Hala Val Hala is a city located in mid space on a giant floating continent near the center of the galaxy. The once mythical afterlife of Norse mythos, Val Hala was once home to several Titans and thousands of Ancients. It is still populated by the resurrected souls of warriors who died bearing arms, who were raised and made psuedo mortal in this city by the Ancients who served the Titans that once lived there. While many Ancients still call Val Hala home, most of them have moved on to venture other parts of the universe. If any mortal enters Val Hala that wasn't initially meant to be there, they would come under attack by hordes of undying Vikings. The Underworld The Underworld was created by the Titan called Hades. This city lies underground on an unknown planet somewhere off the edge of the galaxy. It is home to millions of souls who were taken up by Hades in a war against other Titans many thousands of years ago. Before the war, Hades had his power revoked by the Titan King. Harnessing mortal souls is one way Ancients can collect power, and with the millions of souls at Hades disposal, he led a massive campaign against his former brethren, only to be ultimately defeated and cast out of existence. The city still remains and the millions of lost and wandering souls lie there forever. The Underworld is still home to hundreds of races of demons created by Hades, and is also home to a few Ancients who still wander the cavernous deeps. Necropolis Home of the greatest Necromancers ever to live, Necropolis is a huge city surrounding a massive citadel where a Titan of undeath, name Necros, lives. Necropolis is surrounded by a barrier of invisibility that cloaks the city completely from all mortal sensory. Both Ancients of undeath, and undead Ancients walk the city streets, along with various other undead minions that powerful Necromancers have raised and brought here. The Boneyard Necromancers, as they call themselves, have waged brutal and merciless wars of genocide against civilizations across the universe, collecting more undead hordes to act on their behalf. They are unfriendly towards all peoples and avoid communications most of the time. The Boneyard Necromancers aren't much more powerful than most mortal civilizations, but with technology and divine powers that their victims can never understand, they usually render their opponents helpless with weapons they cannot defend against. Nazaru Nazaru was one of the oldest Titan cities being built out of stone. The city itself was built on planet Alk'charis to model the design of Babel - however, it nearly covered the entire planet. Later, the planet was hit by an enormous solar flare millions of years ago which turned Alk'charis into a wasteland, and life was almost completely extinct. Most structures were either left in ruins or buried in sand. Somewhere within these badlands are the Great Towers of Nazaru, a set of gigantic towers each about one mile tall yet the constant electrical storms makes them difficult for even the most advanced ships to find. What makes Nazaru rather interesting is that even though it followed the Babel design, multiple towers were used as the population of the native species has begun to explode. Nazaru is also notable for being located in a rather unstable region of space; the Titan Uszaroth was actually summoned in modern times in a temple that is now currently underground. Atlantis, Lumaria, and Mu The three lost cities of ancient mythos are the three last cities the Titans and their ancient races populated. The three cities are said to have mysteriously disappeared less than 10,000 years ago. Atlantis tended to side with local populations wherever it existed, and no matter how primitive the local populace and its enemies were. They had the weakest technology of the three, but had a population of over 80,000 people. Lumarians were the peacekeepers, pacifists. They used their technology to stop conflict and spread peace throughout the galaxy. The Lumarian technology was highly advanced, but it was able to be understood by primitive cultures. Mu was the most advanced of the three city-nations. Mu's technology was so far advanced that the words to describe it didn't even exist. Unlike the Lumarians, the people of Mu were war-like and wished to destroy everything they found and take new worlds for themselves, wiping out local population in favor of their own gain. It was always believed however, that Lumaria was plenty capable of going head to head with Mu and reigning victorious if it was absolutely necessary. Hardai Hardai is the sacred city of the Jackal god, Anubis. Anubis is the god of death in Egyptian mythology, but that is not to say that he is evil. The city of Hardai is said to be locked away from this universe except in times of great darkness. When gods of evil and darkness attempted to attack mortal existence, the city would be unlocked, and return to this universe; and Anubis would command the armies of Hardai to destroy the great threats to the universe. Category:Lists